Durrocian
Large carnivorous beasts of average 8 feet in height. Duroccian are Dropco's true apex predators. Creatures that naturally would dominated the world if it weren't for several small details restricting their ability to do so. Their thick fur and bodies make it difficult to handle extreme warm conditions and their carnivorous diet slowed their ability to settle and develop complex societies without the abundance of agriculture as an optional food source. Those with more optional diets like Hobble, Homin, and Droog competed for temperate land settlement. With more sustainable life style were able to defend their lands from Duroccian migration. Several smaller races of Duroccian live in the south lands mostly as nomadic sell swords or hunters. The most organized of Duroccian culture and society comes from the northern stage known as the Tundra Stage. A large part of the Dopco super continent that holds such high Duroccian population no other people successfully settled the cold lands. Dozens of Durocian races make of the land, yet the dominate populous of these people are in areas colored here. Known Races of Duroccian Rongia: The most common of Duroccian in the Tundra Stage, making up most of the tribes in the north and Duroccian population as a whole. They vary in size yet are of dark grey to black of fur with darker eye colors and a dark blue lips. Rongia through history made up the pillagers plaguing kingdoms and people of the south lands. Although this practice fell out for most Duroccians as trade became more abundant Some coastal tribes still attempt the old ways or practice. Snowns: The largest of Duroccians often getting nearly 9 feet in height. These beasts make up tribes of the most northern of places and islands. Snowns are often fishers or raiders upon the other Duroccian tribes due to their need of supplies and resources make them one of the more divided of Duroccian people among the other races. They are most rare to be found south of the Tundra Stage. Losnoy: Much like Rongia, yet brown of fur with softer eye colors and red hued lip color. They make up one of the more smaller populous of Duroccian, yet more so than Snowns living in lands just between the Tundra Stage and south lands. Among a large region known as the Cloud Pines. They although no strangers to war are more likely to trade and interact with the southern world. Often being acting like gatekeepers to the Tundra Stage and the Duroccian homelands. Gobi: The shortest of the Duroccian people often only getting at most 7 feet of height. Clearly a dwarf race of Duroccian that make up a sparse nomadic people spread out in the southern lands. Some small settlements of them are found across the world, yet they are often ran out or don't last long. Lords and powerful people would hire or attempt to use these natural warriors in their own wars, yet these dreams often end in disaster due to Duroccian's being difficult to control and their long age outliving those that accept them. They come in various color and potential are multiple races of Duroccian, yet are all grouped do to their common practices as south dwellers and dwarfs to the Duroccian people.